Home
by AppleFlavoredKitkats
Summary: Once Eliza arrives to the other side, she finally reunites with her family.


Eliza's time was up. Ninety-seven and weak, Eliza couldn't move; she had no energy. She knew that this day would come, the day she would receive eternal life and arrive to the other side—where her loved ones are, her father, her children, her sisters, her friends—

Her husband, Alexander Hamilton.

She smiled as she remembered her loving husband. She remembered the effort she placed on spreading his name, preaching his story, as well as his friends' stories. She smiles at the orphaned children holding her hands beside her. The children whom she raised, they are all grown into beautiful and handsome people. Her children were her pride, the only people who kept her motivated as her relatives had passed and moved to the other side.

"My children," she said, her voice soft and dear, "don't be afraid, we will see each other again, I promise." She wiped the tears of the crying children as they went closer to hug their only mother figure.

"It's only a matter of time, my children, and we'll meet again."

And with those words, her eyes started to flutter and slowly close, her hands slowly dropped to her side, an eternal sleep came over her—

And she took her last breath.

And when she thought death took over her, her eyes fluttered back open. She gasped as she felt her body being lifted to the other side. The other side—she was entering the other side. Her heart started beating in a fast pace as her body slowly turned back in age. She was getting younger, her body felt fresh, the burden of being old and wrinkly slowly disappeared. And when the she was finally ready, she entered the other side.

Everything was bright white, every person seemed to be dressed formally, and it was so peaceful, oh so peaceful. As she lay her first step on the other side, she saw them, all looked so gleeful as she entered. They were waiting for so long for her, Eliza. She laughed cheerfully as Philip Hamilton approached and hugged her. Her son's smile made her outdone, so happy. Her sister, Angelica followed slowly after, her laughs filled Eliza's ears.

"Welcome," Angelica says in between her elated laughs, kissing her sister's forehead afterwards. "It's been so long, my dear Schuyler sister," she called Margarita, or Peggy to join the hug, as it has been so long since the sisters has seen each other. Philip slowly backed away as the sisters had hugged, tears of joy forming at the corners of Eliza's eyes.

"Angelica," Eliza had sung beautifully, her eyes staring at the elder Schuyler sister.

"Eliza," Peggy and Angelica sang in unison, holding hands.

"And Peggy," the three all said together, giggling after the singing.

At the background, two men spoke, "The Schuyler Sisters," they say as they approach the sisters happily. One was Alexander, who Eliza had hugged so tightly and kissed afterwards, and the other was Aaron Burr, who shyly greeted Eliza. He formally kissed Eliza's hand, "Greetings, Mrs. Hamilton," he says, his voice stuttering. Eliza gave him a small smile, hugging him as well.

"It's okay," Eliza whispered into his ear, "It's not your fault," she let go of the man, who just smiled and chuckled.

She scanned the background; the Theodosia's were both waiting for Aaron, Thomas Jefferson and James Madison was talking calmly to John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan while George Washington was watching behind them with Martha. Eliza's biological children were together, watching this reunion. Catherine and Philip Schuyler both watched happily with Eliza's brothers and sisters. King George III was with his daughter, Amelia, talking with her lovingly.

And there was Maria Reynolds sitting beside her daughter, Susan Reynolds. Eliza slowly approached the female, who had spotted her and immediately whipped her head away. Her husband, Dr. Matthew was talking with some of his friends at the side. Maria Reynolds nervously stared at Eliza and back to her daughter, definitely thinking of running away.

"Please don't go," Eliza smiled dearly at the woman, holding her hand. Maria, terrified, looked down in sorrow and guilt, her eyes not staring at Eliza's. Immediately, Eliza had hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "Don't be afraid," Eliza spoke to her, Maria slowly pushing her away in guilt.

"I forgive you."

And with that, Maria immediately cried, hugging Eliza back. Her tears dropped against Eliza's light blue dress. "I'm sorry," Maria repeatedly said as Eliza, held her hand. Maria, confused, stared at her daughter. Susan just giggled and smiled, waving jokingly. Eliza then lead Maria somewhere, somewhere Eliza definitely wanted her to be.

"Really, Maria, I couldn't blame you, you can never say no to my charming husband," she said out loud, making Maria giggle. She could hear the sounds of Philip hurling at the back, and Maria and Eliza started laughing. Eliza stopped walking and presented her to the rest, her family. She grabbed the attention of the others, and introduced Maria to the others.

"Maria, this is my family, biological and non-biological. I want you to be part of it," Eliza said to Maria, making her bite her lip nervously.

"You can't be serious, I—I can't." Maria, ashamed, replied, but in a dash, Angelica and Peggy approached the woman and held her hands.

"You're Maria, right?"

"Nice to meet you, why haven't you come before?"

Slowly Maria was slowly socializing with Angelica and Peggy, walking with them somewhere else, dazzling with them. Eliza laughed as she gazed at the masterpiece on front of her—her husband reunited with her, families complete and enemies getting along. Eliza smiled at them—

She was finally at home.


End file.
